Endlose Liebe
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: Sophia's still mad for losing Fayt in that wedding. Now she goes to Luther's house and forces him to create a special skill that could make Fayt fall in love for her. But, does this skill works on men?


Star Ocean: Till the End of Time – "Endlose Liebe"

Fayt and his crew were resting in Peterny. Everybody was relaxed, but we may not say the same for Sophia...  
She was still mad because she lost her chance to be with Fayt. To forget that injustice, this was her plan:

She walked for the desert, went into the Ancient Ruins of Mosel, walked through Firewall and then to Spiral Tower until she got to Luther's Lab. Once inside the Lab, Sophia found a way straight to Luther's bedroom. She walked throughout it and found him sleeping on his bed wearing a black pajama full of pink bunnies. She closed onto him...

"LUTHER!!!" shouted Sophia.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" exclaimed Luther, awaking quickly.  
"I've come here to force you to give me a special skill to make Fayt fall deeply in love with me!" cried Sophia, so mad.  
"Didn't you learn anything last time in the wedding!?"  
"Shut up and give me my skill!"  
"And what if I don't!?"  
"Oh, wanna know??"

Sophia left through a door and then got in through another one.

"Ohh~ I'm SO scared~!" cried Luther, with sarcasm.

Then, a high-pitched voice escaped from the room Sophia got in...

"LUTHER LESLIE LANSFELD!!!!" shouted Luther's mom.  
"WHO'S LESLIE, MOM!?!?" cried Luther, raising his arms in front of him.  
"Help your little pink friend to get what she wants!!"  
"SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND, MOM! SHE'S DATA! I CREATED HER BY MYSELF!! SHE ESCAPED FROM MY OWN GAME!!!"  
"Stop inventing those stories and help her!!"  
"BUT MOM...!"  
"Not 'BUTS', if you don't help her, there won't be any more computer for 10 years!!"  
"GAAH~!!" cried Luther, smashing his right hand into his chest.

Once the discussion was ended, Luther, still wearing his black pajama with those pink bunnies, took Sophia to the Lab and turned on the main computer to started adding the special skill for Sophia.

A holographic keyboard appeared in front of Luther and started to type the skill's name and the effects. And this typed:

"Infinite Love: Used only for girls. This skill issues a pink hallmark under the gay and makes him fall in love with the first one he sees.

Secondary effects: -20 Emotion points for the opposite sex  
This is a permanent attack"

"Are you sure this will work??" asked Sophia.  
"What kind of an idiot do you think I am??" replied Luther "Of course it will work."  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Bless it on me!!" ordered Sophia.  
"Ok, ok. Heck, you're annoying."

Luther pushed a key on his holographic keyboard. Then, a transparent green cylinder of energy was covering Sophia and, slowly, it was disappearing.

"Well, I'm going to test it on him!" said Sophia.  
"Sure, and never come back!!" cried Luther.

Back in Peterny, Sophia found Fayt talking with Albel in front the Hotel of the west of Peterny. And, like seven meters away from them, Sophia took hers staff and started to test the new skill that Luther gave her.

"Infinite Love!!" she shouted.

A pink hallmark appeared under Fayt and covered him in a transparent pink cylinder with transparent white hearts turning around the cylinder. Once the attack done, Fayt saw Sophia and started to feel faint.

"Hey, fool, you ok?" asked Albel.

Fayt turned his head around looking at Albel and steps forward him closer and closer...

"I like you, Albel!" cried Fayt, raising his arms.  
"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Albel, blushing.  
"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Sophia, too. "It-it can't be! I'll try again. Infinite Love!"

She used her skill again, and same effect was used on Fayt, and even he saw Sophia again.

"I love you, Albel!!" cried Fayt, raising his arms again.  
"STOP SAYIG THOSE THINGS, MAGGOT!!" exclaimed Albel, blushing more than before.  
"HOW COME!?!?" exclaimed asking Sophia. "Last try... INFINITE LOVE!!!"

She used it again, and Fayt was affected again...

"I wanna make love to you, Albel!!" cried Fayt raising his arms again.  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, WORM!!!" exclaimed Albel, pulling out his sword and cutting Fayt.

Everyone started to look at them since they heard what Fayt said to Albel. And then, Sophia, indignant, went back to Luther's Lab into his room where he was sleeping with his black pajama with those pink bunnies.

"LUTHER!!!" shouted Sophia.  
"NOW WHAT!?!?" replied Luther, waking up.  
"My skill didn't work!!"  
"Is not my fault you're stupid!!"  
"Are you sure this skill works appropriately!?"  
"Of course it works!!"  
"I don't believe you!! Go and check the description of the skill!!"  
"NO! And out of my room, data!!"  
"Mrs. Lansfeld!! Luther didn't want to hel~..."  
"OK! I'M COMING I'M COMING!!"

Luther, still wearing his cute pajamas, and Sophia went again to the Lab and shut on, again, the computer. While checking the info of the skill, this was what he noticed.

"See!? It works..." said Luther. "Whoops..."  
"What?" asked Sophia, watching at the holographic screen. "Don't tell me it had an error."  
"I typed 'gay' instead 'guy'"  
"WHAT!?"  
"And that effect its permanent."  
"Edit it! You can do that."  
"Oh, no. That's a perm mistake. It's like deleting a program, you can't recover it back. Nor even my computer can't correct a mistake like that."  
"YOU'RE A FOOL, LUTHER!!"  
"SHUT UP, STUPID PINK DATA!!"  
"MRS. LANSFELD!! LUTHER IS BOTHERING ME!!"  
"SHE LIES, MOM!!"


End file.
